Pesadilla
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque Gilbert se lo prometió. Y él había creído en su palabra todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que las pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Su hermano no estaría allí, a su lado, ni ahora ni nunca - Mal Summary Drabble


**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-san. Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Advertencias: **Muy triste, o eso me han dicho. Uso de los nombres humanos de los países.

_Mi primer one-shot que hable sobre Prusia (infla el pecho) ¡Me siento orgullosa! Espero y les guste, traté de hacer a Prusia lo más awesome posible. ¡Tomatazos al final de la lectura! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Pesadilla**

Gilbert saltó de la cama.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos. Abrió la puerta de una patada y entró a la oscura habitación. Fue una suerte que la vela no se apagara durante su carrera. Miró el interior, recién alumbrado por la pequeña flama, buscando con sus ojos rojos al pequeño bulto que se encontraba en el centro de la cama.

Ludwig lloraba y gritaba, mientras que se removía incomodo entre las sábanas. El prusiano se acercó a él y lo movió hasta que finalmente logró despertarlo. Un par de ojos azules lo miraron llenos de temor. Antes de que pudiese preguntar qué cosa pasaba, el pequeño rubio se lanzó a sus brazos, entre pequeños sollozos.

Prusia comenzó a acariciarle lentamente sus rubios cabellos, tratando de calmarlo. No le gustaba ver a su pequeño _hermano_ llorar de aquella forma. ¡Se suponía que él era el hermano mayor más _awesome_ del planeta! Su hermanito no tenía porque llorar si él estaba allí para consolarlo.

Una vez que el rubio se calmó, Prusia lo separó ligeramente de su pecho, sólo para hacer que lo mirara fijamente. El niño sorbió un poco con su nariz, ya calmado, pero con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus párpados.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa, _West_? – le preguntó preocupado, mientras que enarcaba una ceja.

- _B-bruder_… y-yo… he tenido una pesadilla – susurró el niño con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Cómo has tenido eso si el gran _ore-sama_ está aquí? – preguntó algo extrañado el prusiano. ¿Pesadilla? Esa palabra no se encontraba en su vocabulario. Nunca, en toda su existencia, había tenido un mal sueño.

- E-era horrible – continuó el niño, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba, amenazando con reanudar el llanto –. S-salías tú, _bruder_.

- ¿De verdad? – Gilbert alzó una ceja, sorprendido de que él participara en los temores de su hermanito. ¿Qué clase de hermano _awesome_ era?

El rubio asintió, para luego seguir sollozando sobre el pecho de su _bruder_. Prusia le dio palmaditas en su espalda, sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía de hacer. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación como esa. ¡Pero él era el gran _ore-sama_! ¡Una estúpida pesadilla no se interpondría en su camino por ser el mejor hermano mayor de la historia! Cuando notó que su hermanito ya había logrado calmarse un poco, decidió que era hora de saber de que trataba ese sueño, si es que quería vencerlo para irse a dormir de una buena vez… ejem… corrección: si es que quería que su hermanito lograse descansar de una buena vez.

- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó en ese sueño? – preguntó.

El rubio tomó aire antes de hablar.

- S-soñé que _bruder_ y yo estábamos en una enorme habitación. Tú me sonreías y me decías que nada malo iba a pasar, pero yo… tenía miedo… y no sabía el porqué… luego aparecieron otras cuatro personas. Todos me daban miedo, y tú apretabas con fuerza mi mano, cómo si trataras de que me quedara a tu lado. Y-y entonces… tres de esos hombres me agarraron y me separaron de ti, y yo lloraba… no quería alejarme de ti… y después el otro hombre que quedaba dijo algo que no entendí y tú… tú te fuiste hermano… yo te llamaba y tú no regresabas por mí… y luego… l-luego… - soltó un sollozo –, desapareciste, _bruder_. T-te esfumaste como si f-fueses un fantasma o algo parecido…

Prusia lo miró con los ojos abiertos. El niño volvía a llorar con fuerza, aunque fue algo bueno que ya no gritase como antes. El albino volvió a acariciarle la cabeza, sin saber ahora que hacer con exactitud. Su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Él desaparecer? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Primero dejaría que Francia usurpara sus regiones vitales antes de que eso sucediera! Sin embargo… había algo que comenzaba a inquietarlo… Negó con su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso sólo era una estúpida pesadilla de un niño.

- Hey, _West_ – murmuró, haciendo que el niño lo mirase fijamente –. Eso sólo fue un mal sueño, ¿vale? Nunca va a pasar. Nunca te dejaré sólo, además, ¡un país tan _awesome_ como yo jamás va a desaparecer ni nada por el estilo! ¿Entendiste? – le sonrió, mientras que lo volvía a acostar en su cama, tapándolo hasta el mentón con su gruesa colcha. Esa noche hacía más frío que antes –. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

- ¿M-me lo prometes? – preguntó el niño, con sus enormes ojos azules brillando por culpa de las lágrimas no derramadas.

El prusiano volvió a sonreír, esta vez sin una pizca de su enorme ego. Era una de aquellas sonrisas que sólo le dejaba ver a su pequeño hermano menor. Se inclinó y le besó la frente, para luego revolverle el cabello con cariño.

- Te lo prometo, _West_, ahora duérmete, ¿sí? Mañana será un largo día.

- De acuerdo, _bruder. Gute nacht._

_- Gute nacht, West, gute nacht_ – susurró, para luego apagar de un solo soplido la pequeña llama de la vela…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alemania miró la cruz de hierro que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Su cuerpo aún le dolía a horrores por culpa de la guerra, sin embargo, nada se comparaba al dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora en su pecho, justo en el corazón. Miró con odio a las personas que se encontraban frente a él, con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Pero sobre todo, odiaba más al ruso que lo veía con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

Agarró la pequeña cruz y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Mordió sus labios, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos. Era un soldado, nunca lloraría, ni siquiera frente al enemigo.

"_Prusia ahora pasa a ser una unidad administrativa y Estado alemán"_

"_Alemania Oriental ahora será parte de la URSS"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrarse de su memoria la imagen de su hermano desapareciendo poco a poco.

Era una pesadilla. Sí, debía de serlo. Despertaría y Prusia estaría a su lado, alegando lo _awesome_ que era e insistiendo en que nada ni nadie lograría superar su poder. Que él era el mejor país sobre la Tierra.

Pero abrió los ojos, y se enfrentó a la cruel realidad. Había perdido la guerra, y como consecuencia de ello, también había perdido a su hermano. Se permitió soltar una lágrima, sólo para dejar que su corazón siguiese latiendo. Sólo para saber, por mucho que doliera, que su hermano ya no estaría allí, a su lado. Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca.

_Me lo prometiste, bruder. Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías sólo._

Esa noche, Alemania descubrió que a los soldados se les permitía llorar una vez en toda su vida…

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
